The Disasters Resurrection
by The Liebestraum
Summary: This is a ridiculous PoM Indonesian Fic ever made. so please, i need your advice guys!


**Hai gan~**

 **Saya orang baru di fandom ini, tapi kok disini sepi? Ramein kenapa gan? #MaumuTong**

 **Semoga dengan adanya fic ini fandom Penguins of Madagascar rame kembali, amin~**

 **Sorry gan, kalau masih banyak kesalahan seperti Typos, OOC dan berbagai kesalahan yang ngeselin lainnya, maklum gan, saya kan author baru ffn, mohon doa restunya.**

 **Btw, soory juga gan kalau saya kebanyakan bacot, ok! Happy reading gan!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joy, Manusia Paling Greget Presents:**

 **The Disaster Resurrection**

 **Warning: Humor gagal, OC bertebaran sebagai pembantu jalannya cerita, Typos, aneh, dan jayus.**

 **PoM c DreamWorks Dan Nickelodeon (Bener gak nih tulisannya?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Black Death.

Wabah epidemi paling menyeramkan sepanjang masa, pertama kali menyerang benua Eropa pada awal abad ke-14, wabah ini telah merenggut setidaknya tujuh puluh lima juta nyawa manusia di Eropa, pembawa wabah ini adalah tikus hitam yang mengidap parasit bernama Yersinia Pestis, dan manusia yang melakukan kontak langsung pada pengerat itu akan langsung terkena wabahnya dan meninggal dalam tiga hari jika tidak diberi penanganan segera.

Wabah ini begitu hebat dan hampir saja menghancurkan dunia, tetapi untungnya, karena kesadaran manusia akan kebersihan dan dokter yang turut mengembangkan serum penangkal wabah ini, dan wabah ini berhasil di musnahkan pada abad ke-19.

Namun, bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang berhasil menciptakan dan mengembangbiakkan parasit Yersinia Pestis kembali? Dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh bumi? Lalu, apakah dunia akan kembali di hantui maut hitam?

Apa tujuannya, dan siapa pembuatnya, itulah yang berusaha di pecahkan para anggota dari organisasi intelijen terbaik didunia yang bernama LUX13 ini, walaupun mereka tahu ini adalah sebuah kasus yang sangat berbeda dari yang biasa mereka tangani, tapi mereka berusaha sekuat mungkin.

Karena mereka tidak ingin melihat banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan di sepanjang jalan, mereka tidak ingin dunia ini punah dari manusia hanya karena ulah seseorang yang gila.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Rico di Indonesia Marlene?"

Remaja perempuan berambut cokelat itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lawan bicaranya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan antara khawatir dan tidak sabar.

"Kita kehilangan kontak dengannya sejak satu jam yang lalu, bagaimana ini Skipper? Jangan-jangan dia ditangkap, atau dibunuh! Padahal informasi yang sangat penting itu ada bersamanya!" ujar Marlene panik, tidak seperti biasanya dia begitu.

"Hei tenang…." Pemuda bernama Skipper itu berusaha menenangkan rekannya.

"Siapa tahu chip miliknya rusak atau sesuatu, dan dia pingsan di suatu tempat dan ditolong oleh orang, bisa saja kan?" sambungnya lagi.

Marlene mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya masih gelisah, maklum saja.. agen yang satu itu agak sembrono dan ceroboh, dia cenderung mengambil resiko, lalu kenapa Rico yang ditugaskan? Yah, mungkin hanya Marlene dan tuhan saja yang tahu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi pintu didobrak, Marlene dan Skipper refleks melihat ke arah si pendobrak.

Seorang pemuda seusia Skipper dan Marlene berdiri disana, ia memakai jas lab dan ia sangat…. Tinggi.

"Kowalski?" gumam Skipper, ia begitu jarang melihat teman sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu begitu lepas kendali, karena biasanya ia pendiam dan bersikap tenang.

"Hei! Bagaimana kabar Rico?" tanya Kowalski pada Marlene ia langsung menyerbu computer Marlene, tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang itu disana.

"Kita kehilangan kontak dengannya…." ujar Marlene lirih.

"Apa?"

"Tapi ia pasti baik-baik saja kok, kau tahu kan Rico itu bagaimana?, ia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya…." Kata Skipper, lagi-lagi berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi…. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya bagaimana…." Gumam Kowalski sambil meremas kedua tangannya, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, sngguh… baru kali ini Marlene dan Skipper melihat Kowaski seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" batin Marlene yang memang jiwanya sudah lekat dengan…. Ah sudahlah lupakan saja.

.

.

.

Jogjakarta, Indonesia…

"Bro liat sini deh!"

"Apaan?"

"Ada bule pingsan depan rumah, tolongin gih!"

"Kok gue?"

"Dia laki-laki tong, bukan muhrim gue…"

Semenit kemudian, dua anak laki-laki (yang kelihatannya kembar) keluar dari warteg mereka yang kece sambil masang muka madesu ke halaman warteg yang merangkap rumah itu.

"Ih bener si Des, mana cakep lagi, ya nggak Buck?" ujar anak yang lebih pendek pada –mungkin- kakaknya.

"Iya nih, kok bisa-bisanya ada bule pingsan depan rumah kita? Ohhh….! Gue tau Theo!" yang lebih tinggi masang muka herp.

"Apaan?"

"Siapa tahu aja dia agen mata-mata rahasia yang tersesat lalu pingsan karena kelelahan terus kalau misalnya kita nolongin dia kita bisa dapat imbalan dari bosnya! Atau yang lebih bagus lagi…." Buck mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Theo membuat anak itu mulas mendadak.

"Stop! Gue mulas…"

"Kita bisa di rekrut jadi salah satu agen mereka!" teriak Buck heboh sambil melepaskan cengkraman mautnya.

"Alay! Mimpi kagak usah ketinggian lo tong!, kebanyakan nonton James Bond sih lo….."

"Oi curut! Kenapa belum lo angkat juga tuh bule? Kasihan tau… dijemur kayak ikan asin gitu, ntar jadi hitam lagi dia…. Udah! Gak usah adu bacot terus lo! Angkat!"

Drama mereka pun terhenti oleh seruan kakak perempuan mereka.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya mereka pun berhasil membawa pemuda itu kedalam kamar mereka, mereka menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda, Buck dan Theo kagum, sementara Des bingung.

"Coba lo rogoh jaketnya mana tahu ada identitasnya gitu…" suruh Des pada Theo.

Theo pun merogoh jaket milik pemuda itu dan membuka dompetnya, mata nya sempat berubah hijau saat melihat lembaran dollar yang banyak di dalam dompet itu.

"Hush! Bukan hak kita!" seolah tahu apa yang Theo pikirkan, Des memukul tangan anak itu membuatnya manyun.

"Iya-iya…" Theo pun mengambil sebuah kartu nama.

"Rico a.k.a RO-341 agent in LUX13…." Theo membacanya dengan RIP englishnya yang sangat ngeselin.

"Oh…, namanya Rico, gurih…" gumam Buck gajelas.

"Eh, coba deh lo cari lagi, mana tahu ada hp nya jadi kita bisa hubungi keluarganya….." suruh Des –lagi- pada Theo.

Adiknya itu pun hanya bisa menghela napas, dan mengambil jaket Rico lagi.

"Cuman ada ini nih…" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah chip berwarna hijau dan mempunyai sebuah tombol.

"Pencet…!" kali ini Buck yang nyuruh.

Theo pun memencet tombol itu, dan tiba-tiba lampu yang ada di chip itu pun menyala.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kita dapatkan kontak dari Rico kembali!" suara Marlene memecahkan kesunyian dari ruang yang tadinya seperti kuburan itu.

Skipper dan Kowalski yang tadinya sudah berprasangka yang tidak-tidak langsung menghampiri Marlene.

"Iya! Lihat!" ujar Marlene sambil menunjuk layar monitornya.

"Baguslah," gumam Kowalski lega, entah kenapa.

"Tapi, Jojga itu dimananya Indonesia?" tanya Skipper.

"Hmm.. aku sih kurang tahu…. Tapi kita kan segera kesana!" kata sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hei Marlene kau mau kemana?" panggil Sikpper.

"Skipper?"

"Ya?"

"Panggil Private, kita akan segera ke Indonesia…!"

.

.

 **.**

 **Tu bi kontinyu!**


End file.
